Despite being able to simultaneously execute several applications, some mobile computing devices only present a graphical user interface (GUI) of a single application at a given time. Thus, in order to interact with multiple applications, a user of a mobile computing device may have to switch between multiple application GUIs. For example, a user of a mobile computing device may be required to cease entering text while composing a message in a messaging application, provide input to cause the device to toggle to a search application, and then instruct the device to execute a search for a particular piece of information that the user desires reference or use as part of the message.